


teaming before big fights

by Ovrlralex



Series: European  division [11]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Minor Injuries, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2019-11-14 22:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18061703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ovrlralex/pseuds/Ovrlralex





	1. Chapter 1

lilla,maria and elise grins in the ring wearing there wrestling outfits looking at kassandra,xenia and aveline who wore wore the same outfits as well.

"Cant belive is expensive to have lilla as a partner, but i can forgive you."elise said chucklin and mira and lilla chuckled as well.

"I am a noblewomen after all and i dont let you have partners like lilla for free, so you should thank me, and we may be templars but that does not mean you are getting it easy when we are in a match against each other and aveline."Maria said smiling pointing at the chest of elise who grins. and puts her hands up and backs away and gets to her corner grinna at aveline.

 

"No problem."Elise said and and sees lilla looking at xeina and kassandra and was gonna go up first but maria stopped her pushing her lightly with a grin on her face.pushing her belly.

 

"You should save energy, for your later, i can take go and wear kassandra and xeina."Maira said patting the plushy stomach of lilla who sighs and gets out into the corner.

 

"Aveline you should wait until we wear them down so me and and xenia got this, so i got maria,i was looking forward to fighting a knight."kassandra said felling pumped up, wearing redish purple and brown wrestling shorts and sports bra that looked like like maria's outfit both had on skin tight gloves and knee pads and short wrestling boots, both women circle the ring and shake hands and moves around and locks up and kassandra grabs the left arm and twisted it into a wrist lock as maria moved to the ropes near her corner but kassandra stops that and moves and shifts her weight to move her away.

 

Maria looked amazed, feeling grip from kassandra's arms and hands Kassandra has some muscle on it, and turned to kassandra's partners and smiled grins at aveline and makes a title gesture around the waist saying thats where the eurpeon title will be around and kassandra bends the arm into the armbar as she steps on the injured leg of maria and squeezes on it and maria kneels on both knees and kassandra hooks on the arm as she bends the elbow tieing it with her biceps.

 

"Mmmmmm,Firm grip,tight biceps, and a strong body to boot,i like that."maira said as she was bend tin her back as her feet was touches her butt.Kassandra chuckled and tells the ref to ask maria.

 

"I wont give, but nice hold."Maria said petting kassandra's head amd kassandra gets up quickly and elbows the bend left leg and drags her to the middle of the ring and applies the achilles ankle lock and maria struggled.

 

"Great speed as well."Maria said as she gets to the ropes next to aveline does push ups and the last on she jumped and grabs the top rope and smiled at aveline and kassandra breaks the hold backing away and circles the ring with maria who was limping and spins around on one leg and puts weight on it and locks up and kassandra appies a waistlock and takes maria down but maria was not phased as she thinks of a game plan as and kassandra helps maria up and pushes her to her corner and both women decides to deliver strikes and enters a boxing stance ans kassandra trade jabs,punches and uppercuts to the abs,chest and face.

 

Kassandra punches the gut of maria and maria misses the next one and uppercuts the chin and delivers jabs to the chest and gut and kassandra grab the incoming hand from maria who was shock and tosses her to the corner and unloads 15 jabs 14 uppercuts and 29 punches at maria who is blocking them with a smirk and turns kassandra to the corner and unloads 20 punches,20 jabs and 20 uppercuts and kassandra blocks them with while smiling and pushes maira away.

 

"Malaka your out a fet dents on my arms with your strikes."Kassandra said and charges and tackles maria and both women try to grab a body part and maira gets on top of kassandra's back and extends her should and elbows kassandra's right shoulder 10 times and cranks on the arm as kassandra struggles but failed.

 

"Give up?"Maria said.

 

"Nope."kassandra said and grunts as maria works on the shoulder and maria winks at lilla who grins and licked her lips as she and elise claps for her to progress and maria yanks the shoulder and pulled on it as kassandra slowly goes to the ropes and maria lets go and picks her up and goes for a trademark backpack samoa drop and and pulls the right shoulder and places the arm behind her back and runs around and plants her on her neck and right shoulder and kassandra rolls around moaning and felt pain around the neck and shoulder.

"Malaka that was a bitch,UGGGGGh!."Kassandra gurnted in anger and hears a laugh from lilla and was picked up by maria who moves away and waits for kassandra to recover.

Kassandra gets up and smiled and relaxes her shoulder and circle the ring and maria was gonna puch kassandra but kassandra grabs the hand and tackles her to her corner and xeina gets tagged in and chops maria down and lifts her up and slams her down and applies a vice grip on maria who screamed in pain and xenia runs to the ropes and kicks the face and twist the left leg to the side and runs to the and jumps and lands her butt on maria's injured leg and maria rolls around.

 

"AGGGGGGGGGGGGGGH AGGGGGGGGGGGGGH AGHHHHH,AGGGGGGGGGGGGH."Maria scream as her leg was squashed and drags her self outside and walks it off,

 

"You....are fucking.....good she said and slowly gets in the ring and slow circles the and offers a test of strength to xeina and xenia clasped her hands with maria and maria looks at lilla and lilla gets in the ring and distract the ref and maria rakes the eyes and bites the arm and jabs the eye and xeina moves away and kneels down and maria and pulls xeina legt and applies ankle lock and drags her away and tags elise in and elise gets on the top and and double foot stomp on the left thigh and elise applies a ankle lock and tags lilla as lilla gets on the top turnbuckle chuckling and launches a flying elbow on the back of the leg.

 

"Uggggh,Cleaver women arent ya,need to do better then that,xenia said while crawling to the ropes and and lilla and drops on her knee on xeina's leg and smacks her rear end and laughs as xeina grunts in pain and smiled at lilla who tightens the hold and tags elise in who gets in tells lilla to hold the right arm on the ropes and performs a slingshot senton the arm and gets up laughing at aveline and smiling at xeina in pain and lilla gets back outside and elise smailed blood.

 

elise gets on top of and sits on her in a indian postion appling a arm lock and bends the arm back a bit and tugs it while xenia moans in pain and elise lets out a evil chuckle.

"Anytime you like lady xenia,Anytime you like."elise grins tuging on the right arm


	2. Chapter 2

Xenia moans in pain as elise pulls on the arm and gets up and slams it down applies ankle lock and tags lilla and gets in and drops her weight on xenia's back and picks her up but xenia jabs her in the gut and socks her in the face and whips her to the ropes and slams lilla down with a side walk slam and pins her but gets a two and lifts lilla up and punches lilla in the get and delivers an elbows to the cheek and slaps on a hammerlock yanking on the right arm of lilla who was still felling the blows but chuckled as she pats her right shoulder and hits a butt bump on xenia's gut and unloads a hard punch to the gut.

"Lets not rush this,love."Lilla said as she tackles and applies a bearhug as xenia grunted and she wraped her arms around lilla's back and lilla grunts in pain ,both women struggling to get the other off using their own strength and grunts, but women hear their respectived teams's support ,each women squeezes more pressure on the back.

:Come on lilla, your arms are tired,,evne with a bumed leg and arm i still have the edge."Xenia said laughing.

"Are you joking? HA! i can go alllll day,your leg must be shaking from the pain,You surely must want to quit."Lilla said smiling, as both women sweat .

"Not a chance."xenia said as she pushed lilla away and enters a brawling stance with lilla and xenia punches lilla in the face 2 and in the gut and lilla deliver some shots to the face and abs and clubs her in the back,lilla rubs back and hits a jumping knee to xenia's face and hooks the leg,lilla gets a two count as xenia kicked out and and lilla pokes xenia in the eye and crawls away chuckling tagging in elise as xenia tags in kassandra and both her and elise circle around and then locks up, elise grabs the right arm and wrenches it hard as kassandra croutch down and gets up and turns spins hoing for a hammerlock but elise beats her in the reversal game an and goes back to the wrist lock but while behind kassandra as the amr is bend.

Kassandra moans and gets fliped over,elise steps on kassandra's left arm and holds up kassandra's right hand and and gos for a wirst lock submission hold as kassandra was on her back moaning in agony.Elise grins enjoying the pain she was putting on kassandra and smirks at aveline and twists the arm a bit as kassandra screamed in pain and lets go as she lifts kassandra up and takes her to the corner and warms up a pressing her belly and chest into kassandra and holds on to the right arm and then whips kassandra hard to the other corner and kassandra turn as her back crashed hard her upper back was was in pain as kassandra lands hard on her belly.

 

Elise giggles."COme on spartian,i know you dont want give but at least consider the offer,The pain is only gonna get worst.""ELise said as she walks to kassandra and pins her hooking both legs but gets a two,Elise chuckled as she pins her again and gets a two count. Elise smirked and gets up pulling her away and lifts her up stalling her as kassandra's blood rushed into her head,and hits a brain buster.

 

Elises fixes her tights and bra,and ruffles kassandra's hair and slaps her across the face and pulls her to a corner and sits next to kassandra who was on the ground,elise grabs the right arm and wraps it around the bottom rope and tugs on it pulling as kassandra grunts in pain,elise elts go at 4 in a half, and wraps its around the ropes again as she pulls on the hand,she looks at the ref and stops at 4 and a half.

Elise pulls kassandra up and and tags lilla in and lilla tells Elise to hold her and lilla punches the chest and hits the gut, and pulls kassandra to her and gets on the turn buckle and lands a double axe handle on the head of kassandra, lilla landing on her feet and tore something in her left leg as she Hope's around,she pins kassandra and only got a 2 count and the whips her to the ropes and tries to go for a powerslam but her knee buckled and it gave kassandra some time to wake up and targets the knee stepping on it and pulls her to aveline and tags her in and aveline goes for some elbow drops to the side of the left leg.

 

 

Aveline felt it was not enough an whips her to the ropes and goes to her and lifts the leg up and wraps around the second rope and charges in with a drop kick as lilla hissed in pain,aveline flipped back a putting more pressure on her on knee as lilla held her own knee,aveline walks towards lilla and places her leg on the bottom rope and goes to the top turnbuckle and and hits a sling shot elbow on lilla's leg,aveline continues to press the assault on lilla to keep her down as she goes to her team's corner and tags xenia in who climbs over the ropes with a grin and clubs lilla in the back, lilla was on her hands and knees.

Xenia grins at kassandra and aveline and applies a side standing armbar,locking her hands and arms around the arm of lilla as she hyper-extends the arm,lilla panicked softly while being out of breath,xenia pulled her weight on the hold as lilla left leg started to give out and kneels on one foot,llila began to feel the left side of her chest was hurting and screamed a bit and her right leg gave out.

 

Maria looked and studied xenia's power,was amazed that the one of the best strikers in the British women's wrestling rite was being out powered right before her own eye.maria chews a stick of gum,making a large bubble near elise's face and pops it as it made elise looked shocked.

 

"Your big lady firend is at xenia's mercy,and your chew gum?"Elise said with a soft chuckle and maria nods with a shrugs

 

"Her Adrenalin is gonna kick in in 3........2.......1."Maria said as she points at lilla." who was laying down on the side of her belly a bit tired,xenia lets her go, her go,once lilla turned on her back xenia lays in a elbow drop but it didn't phase lilla,lilla tries to get up but xenia helps her,ready to wined up a elbow lilla stopped her and punches her to the ring post and power walks as she slams xenia's face on all 4 corners,elise looked shocked at lilla's comeback as she moves out the ring trying not to get near the fire.


End file.
